


Back At Hogwarts

by jesusincarnate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Time Travel, please comment I love them soo much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesusincarnate/pseuds/jesusincarnate
Summary: When Harry's hit with Voldemort's Killing Curse he does not see Dumbledore at the station. Instead he's face to face with death who oddly looks like Danny Devito. He does not get to choose whether to die or live because Death has made the choice for him and he finds himself dumped 25 years into the past in a peaceful dimension. How will Harry adapt to being a 13 year old Slytherin?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 18
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rescued my old FanFiction.Net account and found an old unfinished work I think i can take somewhere, hope everyone enjoys! First two chapters were written ages ago so apologies if it starts to lose its flow a little after that.

_**AVADA KEDAVRA** _

Harry was engulfed in green light and then darkness.

But not for long.

_THUMP_

Harry blearily opened his eyes and looked at the sky. There were no trees above like there were in the Forbidden Forest. Definitely dead then. He was lying in the position Voldemort's curse left him in, on grass, in what seemed to be a stereotypical park. But it was empty and completely silent. All Harry could hear was his own breathing and heartbeat.

Wait what? He was dead; why would he be breathing or his heart beating? Never mind he had other things to think about. He sat up and looked around taking in the fenced playground a few metres away from him with its swings and slide and everything else you would expect a kid's favourite park to have. Was he supposed to spend his afterlife on the see-saw? There was a path beside it with park benches dotted every few metres or so and some dude sitting on one of them and- wait WHAT.

Harry stared at the amused looking guy sitting with his legs crossed and his clasped hands on one knee. And then he blinked and the man was standing right in front of him ''Who are you!?'' Harry exclaimed as he shot to his feet and held his wand in a defensive stance. To his annoyance the mystery dude (who oddly looked just like Danny Devito?) just snorted and chuckled. Slowly, Harry lowered his wand, but his eyes stayed narrowed in distrust.

The man spoke teasingly apparently finding humour in Harry's discomfort ''Ahhh a pleasure to finally meet you in person, I've heard so many things about you, all good I promise Mr. Potter or should I say The Boy Who Lived, Leader of the Golden Trio, the Chosen One-''

''That's enough, who are you!'' Harry interrupted with a scowl.

Danny Devito's look-alike's face broke into a grin.'' My my, didn't anyone teach you that patience is a virtue my boy. Oh but-''

''Just ANSWER the goddamn QUESTION,'' Harry growled, glaring at this mystery man. Unfortunately the man continued his avoidance ''Ah mortals with their inquisitiveness, it is positively endearing at times.'' Harry let out a strangled sounding gurgle and got an odd look in return.

''Well I've got a question for you, my boy. How'd you liked your invisibility cloak. It was quite difficult to part with and I still do miss it even though it has been quite a while.''

Harry's jaw dropped open. He stared. ''Honestly didn't anyone teach you it's rude to stare,'' 'Death said almost defensively. Harry blinked a few times. And very very slowly closed his mouth.

'' _YOU_ ARE DEATH?'' Harry finally managed to coherently sputter.

''Yup!'' Death happily said popping the 'p'. He then struck a pose and to Harry's utter bemusement blew him a kiss. '' Not what you were expecting huh? Well black capes aren't everyone's cup of tea you know. I'd rather leave them to the dementors and a certain professor of yours.'' The mention of Snape reminded Harry of the fact he had just died in the middle of what was hopefully the final battle. Well maybe not the last now that he and the Light side's only chance at victory was dead.

''Hey don't let your thoughts go there. Your homie Death gonna take care of it for you. No one else on your side will be harmed anymore. You've given them all protection quite similar to the one your mum gave you. I'll see to it that Voldemort meets his end '' Death said as he ruffled Harry's hair. ''Now down to business. in case you haven't noticed you're supposed to be dead-''

''Supposed to be?'' Harry questioned feeling really confused. ''Same as the first time you were hit with the killing curse. You're supposed to be dead but you aren't due to interesting circumstances,'' Death explained. ''Well if I'm not dead what am I?'' Harry asked. ''Normally it would be your choice whether you go on to the afterlife or back but I'm sure we both no that's no choice for you. Luckily I managed to think of a nice alternative. I so kindly looked through a few of the dimensions and found one I thought you'd like. Tom was adopted at the age of 6 by a muggle-born witch and grew up to be quite a different person. And luckily in this dimension there's no other Dark Lords either and according to the records there won't be for another century. ''That sounds almost too good to be true,'' Harry said longing evident in his eyes. ''A chance to meet your parents and finally have some peace does sound good doesn't it. Would be sad to lose that chance. So that's a yes? '' Death asked a little too quickly.

''Well-'' Harry started but Death interrupted.

''Excellent! Off you pop then. And just a warning you may be a bit smaller than usual and it might be a good idea to check the year once you arrive. It _should_ be in the same century. Toodlepip!''

Harry didn't have any time to protest before he felt a hook behind his navel pull him away.

_THUMP_

Harry had thought normal portkeying was bad and it turned out that portkeying through dimensions and time was even worse. He found himself in a younger body sprawled in front of Hagrid's hut with his old school trunk landing on top of him. Not again he thought to himself as he began to get himself up. And he was doing a fine job of getting up as well until he heard a loud familiar woof. He turned his head so quickly it clicked and just in time to see Fang inches away from him-

_THUMP_

Harry wondered grumpily, why on earth this kept happening while Fang covered him in his slobber.

''What haf yer got there Fang. Oh no!''

Harry almost cried when he saw the friendly half giant. He looked a lot more put together than Harry could ever remember and even his accent was weaker. His beard was cut shorter than ever and he had quite an expensive pair of gloves on. Hagrid rushed up in two long strides and managed to coax Fang into getting off of Harry. ''Ayy yer ain't no Hogwarts young 'un are yer?'' Hagrid said looking Harry up and down. Harry realised he was wearing some old cast-offs of Dudley's. Hagrid however was wearing teaching robes?

Harry mulled it over and realised that without Voldemort getting Hagrid expelled he must of become a Care of Magical Creatures professor. Harry felt really happy or him, he really did deserve it. As he got up he decided to make sure. ''Sir.. are you a teacher?'' he asked in a voice squeakier than he remembered. The pair of them began to walk towards the school as Fang rolled and leaped his way back to the hut. '' Ahh no need fer the sir me lad. Yeah I am a teacher but everyone calls me Hagrid. Oh I forgot. What's yer name yer little fella?''Hagrid asked. ''I'm Harry.'' Harry said. ''Well Harry before we see the Headmaster think you coul' tell me how you got there. Ye've got me curious. Hogwarts has all sorts of wards and things to prevent things like this,'' Hagrid thought aloud. It sounded quite strange when Hagrid used the word 'prevent' in his weakened accent. Harry came up with a story fast and just prayed it would work. ''I don't know exactly what happened, it was probably a potions accident or something but my mum managed to apparate her and me out of our house just before it exploded. I got out but my mum didn't,'' Harry closed his eyes and sniffed a little for credibility. ''And then I was desperately wishing for somewhere safe and I landed on the grass over there.''

''Huh, well that's really sad innit. Yeh feeling alrigh'? Yer handling this much better than most woulda,'' Hagrid questioned looking down at Harry again, light suspicion dancing in his eyes. ''Hmm it musta jus' bin the shock,''he muttered to himself.

The two of them walked up to the castle in tolerable silence, Hagrid glancing every now and again at the strange boy. He had a gut feeling that he wasn't a threat but also a strange feeling there was more to him than what met the eye.

It was the weekend so corridors and hallways were mostly clear, apart from the few students who gave Harry curious glances. Harry supposed it must have been weird seeing Hagrid escort a dishevelled boy in rags no doubt covered in mud and slobber. Still didn't make him appreciate the looks he got any more.

Just as the pair were going to turn a corner Harry heard really loud voices float down. ''Come on Prongs I'm sure she would love it!'' came a voice that made his heart hurt. ''But Siri it didn't go as planned last time either did it?'' another voice replied with a chuckle. Harry remembered it as his dad's thanks to the dementors and Snape's memories. ''Finally you've seen sense Prongs, maybe there's hope for you after all!'' came a vey dramatic reply from someone else who sounded familiar. ''Maybe, but there's no hope for Paddy over here, eh Moony?'' James teased. ''Nope!'' Remus and someone else replied . ''But what about me!'' someone else whined. Harry heart nearly stopped when he realised who it was. ''Oh Wormy, there was never any hope to begin with,'' Sirius retorted.

Harry gulped as the four of them stopped in front of him. ''Hullo Hagrid,'' Remus greeted amiably while the other three of them just stared at Harry. Sirius eyes kept going back towards James' face then back to Harry's again. ''Well well, James, seems we've found your long lost twin,'' Sirius said after a few moments. ''Yeah, hey green-eyed me,'' James said confused. ''He's also roughly 4 inches shorter than you!'' Peter supplied oh so helpfully. Hagrid finally decided to intervene after he noticed Harry sweating and fidgeting as the four examined him. ''Sorry boys but me and the lad got somewhere to be,'' Hagrid huffed as he guided Harry by the shoulder past them. ''Well then what's your name midget green-eyed James?'' Sirius said over his shoulder. ''Yeah midget green-eyed James is quite a mouthful.'' Peter said with a giggle. Harry weakly replied over his shoulder ,'' I'm Harry.''


	2. Slimy Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our parents as we know them weren’t always as we’d think...

''Don't mind them Harry they're just messing with ya. They're all in my third year class and have managed to gain more detentions than anyone has ever before. They're also quite the pranksters. It's a headache fer the staff but we do chuckle about it afterwards,'' Hagrid kept talking about them the rest of the way.

Harry shook in his seat opposite Dumbledore as Hagrid recounted everything. It was hard seeing Dumbledore so soon after his death. But Harry hadn't forgiven the scheming old man either. Harry been a pawn to the other Dumbledore and while he man may of cared for him, clearly the need for a war hero far outweighed it. Harry made sure to avoid the man's eyes, (the man was an occlumens) trying to act timid as he stared at his lap. ''It seems young Harry here managed to apparate through the wards in an incredible bout of accidental magic. But what shall we do now? Harry do you have any other relatives?''

''No sir, it was always just me and my mum.''

''Where were you schooled?''

''My mum homeschooled me. She was very paranoid you see.''

''Full name?''

''Harry Po-Porter sir.''

''And how old are you?''

Harry decided in that split second he wanted to be as old as his father and hopefully become a Marauder too.

''Turned thirteen at the end of July sir.''

''How far are you in your studies?''

''I was studying third year material before.. all this sir.''

''I see. How would you feel about becoming a Hogwarts student?''

And that's how Harry found himself with spare school uniform just outside the Great Hall . ''Now here at Hogwarts normally everyone gets sorted in First Year. However since you have just arrived and it is not the beginning of the year you will have to be sorted alone. Let the Headmaster make his speech and then wait for me to call my name and sit upon the stool and let the Sorting Hat sort you,'' Mcgonagall said to Harry as she also waited for dinner.

''Um Professor….'', Harry paused as he wasn't supposed to know her name. ''Professor Mcgonagall and please do not butcher the name as many have before you.''

''I'll try Professor Mcgonagall,'' Harry said with a small smile.

''But I was wondering, what are the houses?''

''Oh dearie me I forgot. There's 4 houses each named after one of the Founders of Hogwarts. There's Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Hufflepuff's colours are yellow and black and they value hardworkers. Ravenclaw's blue and bronze and they value intelligence, Slytherin's green and silver and they value ambition and Gryffindor's red and gold and they value bravery.'' Mcgonagall couldn't hide the pride in the voice as she described Gryffindor.

''Oh thanks professor! I'm guessing you're a Gryffindor then?''

''How on earth did you figure that out young man?''

''Oh it was super obvious,'' Harry said with a giggle.

Mcgonagall let out an amused huff and lead them both into the hall. Harry stood near the front and loads of people looked at him as they waited for their food.

When the hall was filled up Dumbledore stood, and everyone quieted immediately. ''Good evening to you all my fellow Hogwarts dwellers! Today we welcome a new member to our castle. Due to circumstances he was home schooled before but now that that has changed and he has now joined us in his third year. Let his days among you be enjoyable and his grades high. Now let the Sorting commence!'' Dumbledore said dramatically. ''Harry Porter,'' Minerva stated giving Harry a small smile as he walked up to the stall. Looking around and seeing so many eyes on him was very unnerving. He sat down and put the hat on.

_Well what do we have here? A dimension traveller I see. Hmm. It was Gryffindor last time eh? Well that did work out in the end I guess._

**_Well could I go into Gryffindor again then?_ **

_That's the thing, that's the thing. Hmm no I think Gryffindor's done all it could for you._

**_Wait no-_ **

_'_

_'_ SLYTHERIN!'' the Hat bellowed. There was a polite applause as Harry walked down towards the Slytherin table dread coursing through his body. _This was not meant to happen. He was supposed to be in Gryffindor, finally meeting his parents and joining the Marauders. But now he was stuck with the snakes and who knew who was there. He spotted he thought to be Lucius Malfoy probably, Bellatrix too. Just great. Oh look there's Narcissa as well. Yay there's Rosier and-_

Sitting at the end of the House Table quite secluded was unmistakably Severus Snape.

It was obviously him with the hooked nose, shoulder length hair and menacing scowl.

Snape had watched the sorting with disgust as the boy who looked like a modified twin of Potter's muttered at the Sorting Hat. One Potter was enough and now there was also a 'Porter'. He watched in horror as the boy was sorted into Slytherin. The boy was seemingly horrified too if his longing gazes towards the Gryffindor Table were anything to go by. He kept sending wary looks towards certain members of the table, which sparked Severus's interest. The boy stopped however as he spotted him. And he stared. Severus felt extremely offended. He knew he wasn't much to look at but Porter didn't have to be so rude about it. Clearly, he was as arrogant as his look-alike.

Except they didn't look exactly the same. He saw as the boy stared at him that his eyes were green. And that the boy was incredibly small. Way shorter than anyone in the year or the year below. And he noticed he was ridiculously skinny as well. Not unlike him. Severus was pulled out of his thoughts as the boy sat down opposite him. Severus scowled as he realised now everyone was looking their way.

Harry nervously sat down opposite the gumpy looking teenager. ''I'm Harry,'' he said . Snape shot him an unimpressed look at that and said in a very flat voice he already knew that.

Severus watched as the boy went a bit red and tried to recover.

''Right well with the Headmaster' introduction and all yeah,'' Harry mumbled. He sighed and hen tried again. ''And you?'

''What, me?'' Snape replied snarkily. The teenager isn't any better than the man himself Harry thought.

''I mean what is your name?'' Harry snapped.

''Snape.''

''Oh is that pureblood?'' Harry asked as he thought it would be the Slytherin thing to do.

''And why do you want to know?'' Snape growled.

''Well I've heard it's a Slytherin thing to be obsessed with blood and all and I'm trying to fit in here,'' retorted Harry.

''Well you aren't a pureblood,'' Snape pointed out.

Harry asked how on earth he knew that and grudgingly Snape explained. '' Your surname is not a known wizarding one so your father is either a muggle or both your parents are. There's also the fact that you have green eyes and to my knowledge green eyes are not a trait of any of the sacred families.''

''Damn that was good. Yeah I'm a halfblood. My dad was muggle and my mum was a witch.'' Harry was seriously impressed.

''Was?''

''Well they're both dead now,'' Harry lied. He felt bad every time he did but he had too. It wasn't as if anyone would of believed the truth.

''Oh.''

It suddenly felt very uncomfortable, so Harry started to pick at his food. They ate the rest of their meal in silence and then just as Snape was about to leave Harry had to stop him. ''Erm what year are you in?''

''Third year. Why?''

''I don't know where the Slytherin rooms are,'' Harry admitted.

''Right.'' Came the blunt reply.

''Erm so could you show me the way?'' Harry asked

Snape agreed but only on the condition that Harry always be 5 feet away . Harry accepted his terms.

Snape internally groaned. How on earth did he become Porter's chaperone?

Harry dutifully followed Snape from a distance out of the Hall and all was going well. Okay maybe not well but as good as he expected communicating with Snape could be. Snape heard footsteps and turned back just in time to see Harry flinch from a hand on his shoulder. ''Ahh I was looking for you. Your one of mine now,'' Slughorn said jovially all while patting his shoulder. Harry cringed at the greed in his eyes. ''So Harry I'm your Head of House. Tell me about yourself, anything interesting about you or your family?'' Slughorn asked. Harry did not want to be another of his damn collectables, so he made himself out as boring as possible.

Snape listened from a few feet away as Harry described a super boring life. It was almost as if he had already known about Slughorn and his strange obsession with interesting people.

As Harry finished with his boring tale Slughorn extracted his hand from his shoulder. ''I see.. well Harry, there is much you will need to get used to these next few weeks and I would help you but I am quite busy. Hmm..'' Harry watched as Snape tried to slink away unnoticed. He failed. ''Ahhhh Severus. That's perfect. You've the room with the spare bed correct?''

''Sorry sir but I've left a potion that I need to check on straight away, goodbye.'' And with that he broke into long strides.

''Now, now I'm sure you can spare a moment or two for old Sluggy right my boy,'' Slughorn tried to stop him. Snape wasn't having it and he looked extremely ticked off. ''Sir I need to go before the wampus tail and lionsfish spine react!''

Slughorn sighed and said ''Fine my boy but that must be an impressive potion if it requires those two ingredients together.''

How dare he! How double ducking donkey dare he?! Snape could see what he was doing foisting the Porter boy on him. And having the audacity to try compliment him into agreeing? After ignoring his aptitude in Potions for so long? It was just so unfair!

Snape in a bout of madness just grabbed Porter and dragged him down the corridor by the collar.

Harry thought that Snape had finally snapped as the boy's hand went towards his neck. No no no. Harry could vividly remember Dudley and Uncle Vernon choking him many times, the feeling of his control slipping from him, the ache, desperate breaths, clawing, bruises on his neck… He shuddered as Snape grabbed his collar and started stomping down the corridor.

''Hey! Let go of me! Stop that!'' Harry squealed trying not to let the feeling of choking overcome him. Snape just snarled at him to shut it and continued his stomping.

 _Wonderful_ Harry thought _Snape's finally lost it and I'm going to be victim to his madness. He'll chop me up and harvest my organs for ingredients in his potions-_

Suddenly Snape stopped walking and Harry quickly realised why. He could hear the Marauders laughs up the hallway and Snape let go of him and straight up disappeared. Like _whoosh_. Leaving Harry to fend for himself.

''Oh look Prongs, it's _the new kid,''_

''Yeah I'm Harry!'' Harry said brightly with a grin. He was so happy, _he finally got to meet his dad in real life and they were the same age too and could do so many things together as best friends-_

''We didn't want to know you slimy snake,'' James said with a smirk.

Harry felt all the air leave his lungs. _Slimy snake, slimy snake, slime snake, slimy snake._

''Yeah did you see him getting all chummy with Snivellus. I wanted to throw up!'' Sirius made retching sounds.

''Yeah well it was already clear he had bad taste.'' James fake whispered to Sirius, '' Did you see those rags he was wearing earlier. My House Elves have better!'' Sirius laughed loudly at this and James and Peter joined in. Remus just stood to the side looking really uncomfortable. Every word and cackle was like a punch to Harry's stomach.

Severus watched from behind a knight of armour as Potter's gang mercilessly made fun of the new boy. Severus supposed he shouldn't of hidden and left Porter on his own but then it would be him being ridiculed and if there was anything Severus loathed it was humiliation. And beside the Porter boy would have to get used it now. He watched as slowly Porter's face went redder and redder and his hands balled tighter and tighter. _Was he going to cry?_ No it seemed as Porter blew up on the Marauders.


	3. BiteBottom and Sally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts to earn Snape’s respect. Go Harry!

Harry was used to being made fun of, tormentors having surrounded him in his past life. The Dursleys had gotten him used to it as soon as he was able to understand them. It wasn’t until preschool that he figured out his name was Harry and not Boy. His displays of magic changed Boy to Freak. 

But Harry had grown up along the way and found it in himself to bite back. Maybe he owed it to Malfoy for sparring with him on an equal playing ground. He’d never had that before. One thing that kept Harry going his whole childhood was his imagination. Harry had plenty of time to imagine and he took it seriously.

His favourite thing to think about had always been his parents. He didn’t know much at all about them but it was still enough for him and his overactive mind. All he needed to know was that they were the opposite of the Dursleys. When the Dursleys were harsh and cruel his parents were kind and loving. 

Unfortunately imagination doesn’t take a lot of things into account. Sure James Potter was a kind and caring father but the same could not be said for his 13 year old self. Especially for his 13 year old self faced with a Slytherin. That looks just like him. But with nicer eyes. 

_..He’s not jealous!  
_

He has no reason to be! He is a Gryffindor and so much taller than this newbie! Harry seemed to grow several feet in height though as he stared James and his friends down. Perhaps they should’ve given him a warmer welcome. Well they would of had he been in any house but Slytherin.   
  
‘’ First off, you’’, Harry pointed a finger at Peter whose eyes darted towards his companions in slight worry. “Better a snake than a cowardly rat I’d say.’’ Harry held his palm facing up as a glowing not quite physical rat materialised in it.  
  
Everyone including Snape who was still hiding, looked in awe for that type of transfiguration was way above all of their levels and they were all highly skilled wizards. Harry brought the rat up to his face and whispered something in its ear. 

Whatever he said had an immediate affect as the rat instantly kept from his hand and ran across thin air, straight for Peter. The fear in his eyes was a glorious sight and Harry savoured it. “James!” Peter squealed as he tried to swat the rat away. His hand passed right through.

“Ha! A magic trick? Was that meant to scare us,” chortled Sirius. He had clearly spoken too soon as the rat skipped to Peter’s behind and took a very real bite.   
  
Hagrid was outside tending to his beloved mega veggies when he thought he heard a distant shriek. Had he imagined that? The birds that immediately scrammed from their seats atop the castle let him know that no he hadn’t. 

Peter’s hands flew to his throbbing bottom and tears started forming in his eyes. Harry almost felt a slither of guilt when his bottom lip started wobbling. Almost but not quite. 

“Hey!” James roared, a spell on his lips and wand pointing straight between Harry’s eyes. “You nasty Slytherin! I bet that was black magic!” At this exclamation Snape had to slap his hand over his mouth to muffle his snort. Of course when he’s shown magic he can’t understand he accuses it of being dark.

Harry was having a lot of fun. The rat he had called ‘BiteBottom’ was relaxing in his palm again and James looked to be getting quite angry.   
  


James whispered something under his breath and a pulsing blast of orange went straight for Harry. He didn’t move at all as it approached but the same couldn’t be said for BiteBottom. BiteBottom immediately met the flame of magic half way and opened its mouth wide before swallowing the spell.   
  
BiteBottom returned and nuzzled against Harry’s neck as Lupin dragged his friends in the other direction before anyone got further hurt.  
  


“Snape? Are you still here?” Harry asked the seemingly empty corridor.   
  


Snape quietly stepped out from his hiding spot and stared at Harry in suspicion.   
  


“Where did you learnt THAT?” he asked, arms crossed. “I’m not showing you to our room until you answer.”

Harry smiled.

”What?” Snape grunted.

”You said our room,” Harry teased.

”It will be just mine if you don’t hurry up,” Snape bit back internally cursing himself for his slip up.   
  


“My mum wasn’t one for curriculums,” Harry simply said with a shrug. She taught only what she deemed important and manipulation on that level was what we were last working on. You thought it was cool?”   
  


“It was.. slightly above what I expected of you,” Snape admitted. He then turned around and headed for the rooms. He didn’t make any sign for Harry to follow him but he didn’t object when Harry did either so they walked in silence, 5 feet apart.  
  


The lower they walked down the stairs, the colder the air became and Harry instinctively pulled his robes tighter around him. Snape seemed unaffected as unknown to Harry he rinsed his robes regularly in an adapted Heat Potion since they were extremely worn and threadbare and stood no chance against the cold of the Slytherin dungeons.   
  


“Wait Snape, why are there dungeons in Hogwarts?”

Snape paused in his walking for a moment before shaking the pause off and continuing. 

“Hogwarts a History can be borrowed for free in the library. Read it.”

Disappointed in the boring answer, Harry asked no other questions until they reached a rather impressive snake statue.   
  


_I wonder?  
_

Harry gave an experimental hissed ‘hello’ and was delighted when the statue hissed back!   
  


_“A sssssspeaker, it’ssss been a while.”_

_”Hullo! My name isssss Harry! What ssssshall I call you?”_   
  


_“Interessssssting quessstion. Call me SSSSSSally.”_

Harry couldn’t help but giggle at that. 

“Is that parseltongue?” Snape asked incredulously.   
  


“Ah yes another inherited thing! Did you know that this snake’s name is Sally?!?”

”You’re pulling my leg,” Snape said with a flat look.   
  


Harry just giggled again.   
  


_“Get inssssside Harry. It isssssss cold,” Sally hissed as the wall behind her shifted revealing a doorway._   
  


“I guess Mr Snake Charmer won’t need the password,” Snape muttered bemusedly. 

The Slytherin common room was slightly different than what Harry remembered but that was to be expected. Dark green leather chairs, some looking closer to thrones were aesthetically dotted along the sides of the long common room. One wall was completely covered in windows, the lake being the view. The sunlight that permeated the water left the room in a glitter dim glow.   
  
Students filled the large room and all of their eyes fell on Harry as he was revealed.

Silence overtook the whole room as everyone assessed the mysterious newcomer. 

One girl, with dark rich skin and hair that travelled down to the floor stood as if prepared.   
  


“Welcome Porter to Slytherin. I am Daitha Kujani, Head Girl and who you should come to if you have any questions. We in Slytherin take pride in our house and require every member to represent us properly,” she recited as if having said this a million times.   
  


“For better or for worse, you’ve joined us. We have a tense relationship with some of the other houses just to warn you. Professor Slughorn is in charge of disciplining us. If you wish to avoid harsh punishment then be someone,” Daitha said bluntly.   
  


“And by the way, Snape there has already claimed the spot for person with the worse hair. Sort that sorry mess on your head out before you ruin our image.” With that she walked away and everyone started whispering.   
  


Harry stood there blinking. That last part had been a bit unexpected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go BiteBottom!


End file.
